1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device including a container adapter that allows a dip tube to be attached to a fluid container rather than the fluid sprayer. When the sprayer is removed from the fluid container, the dip tube stays in the fluid container. When the sprayer is attached to the fluid container, the container adapter seals against a sprayer connector allowing fluid to be pumped from the fluid container by the sprayer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of devices are known for delivering liquid from a container. Some devices rely on a manual trigger pump sprayer. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,523. Still other devices use a motorized pumping system such as that shown in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0133626. The disclosure of this patent and publication, and all other patents and publications referred to herein, are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
Often these devices use a dip tube (also referred to as a down tube) that extends from the sprayer unit down into the container holding the liquid to be dispensed. The upper end of the dip tube is typically connected to a sprayer inlet port, and the lower end of the dip tube is positioned near the bottom of the interior space of the container. In such devices, the pump will suck liquid from the container through the dip tube and then pump the liquid out of a sprayer nozzle.
It can be important to prevent the use of a liquid not intended for use with a particular sprayer. For example, one may not want to mistakenly use an outdoor insecticide in a sprayer intended to dispense a cleaner for an indoor food contact surface. Therefore, under these circumstances, it is preferred that the sprayer and/or refill container include keying structures that prevent use of a refill containing an inappropriate liquid with the sprayer. These keying structures ensure that only refill containers containing a liquid appropriate for a particular purpose are used with the sprayer. These keying structures may also provide for easy alignment of the sprayer and the fluid container, both during high speed automated assembly of the sprayer to a container at a manufacturing site and when a consumer assembles a refill container to a sprayer.
Thus, there is a need for a device that places a fluid container in fluid communication with a sprayer and that provides a keying structure such that only refill containers having a liquid appropriate for a particular purpose are used with the sprayer.